Here Comes Daddy!
by Kia-B
Summary: My father had this funny way of over acting the situations. This started around the time me and Sasuke started dating, he would claim to have a stroke in the middle of our dates. At our wedding he "fainted" and on our honeymoon he went into a "coma." ... Hiashi comes to stay with Hinata and Sasuke saying that he was sick. Is he really sick or is it just a way to break them up!
1. Denial

**Author Note: Another story... lol ENJOY! Read Review and Favorite!**

Here Comes Daddy!

Chapter –Denial

I had a pretty smooth routine.

I was woken up by my husband, Sasuke.

I would make breakfast and get ready to start the day.

I went to work.

Came home and 30 minutes to an hour later my husband would come home.

We'll take turns making dinner.

We'll shower together and other stuff…

Then go to bed.

Simple and neat… Sometimes things would come up but that was my generic schedule.

But tonight was different…

Sasuke brushed my hair back behind my ears. I laid on his chest just listening to his heartbeat, I felt myself drifting off to sleep when my phone started ringing. I looked at the clock…

12:45am

I groaned and rolled over. Sasuke chuckled at me. I sighed. "It's my dad…" Sasuke groaned and fell back down. I giggled and answered.

"Hello Father…"

"**Hinata, Oh my dear daughter, your father is sick child!"**

I rolled my eyes. My father had this funny way of over acting the situations. This started around the time me and Sasuke started dating, he would claim to have a stroke in the middle of our dates. At our wedding he "fainted" and on our honeymoon he went into a "coma."

"What's wrong dad?" Sasuke hugged me and kissed my neck.

"**Oh my, Hinata…the doctors they told me…I'm so sick, too sick to stay in this big house by myself"**

I tried pushing Sasuke off but he pulled me down. I smirked at him. "H-huh…No, you are not staying here!"

Sasuke paused and mouthed: No!

"**Hinata, I am not lying…I will let you talk to my doctors… I just feel so bad…"** He started coughing and it honestly sounds bad.

"I'll see what I can do…"

Sasuke's eyes widen. I hung up.

"What was that Hinata?!"

I frowned. "How can I turn away my father, he may actually be sick"

He frowned. "He could actually be faking…"

I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight…" I hugged him.

He groaned as I bit his ear. "No, that isn't going to work…"

"Really?" I pinned him down. He closed his eyes and folded his arms. I smirked and bit his neck. He mumbled something and flipped us over. I giggled.

"Okay just this one-time"

.

.

.

It was Saturday and Sasuke and I were driving to the airport for my father. Once we got there, I stopped him out like a green thumb. He had on a long blue robe with his hair hanging down kind of thinning with four large suitcases. I guess Sasuke noticed it too since he squeezed my hand.

He waved to us until we got there. He threw his arms around me. "Oh, look at my beautiful daughter!" He spun me around. "You're still as skinny you were when you left" He sneered at Sasuke. "Are you not taking care of my baby?"

Sasuke stood there with a fake smile. "Of course I take care of her" I smiled and stepped back beside Sasuke. My dad frowned. "Where are my grand babies?"

I coughed. "Daddy!" He shook his head. "I would have thought as much as you two stay in bed, you would have at least 6 by now"

I coughed. "No daddy, we have only been married for two years" Sasuke picked up two suitcases and headed out the door.

Dad frowned and walked beside me. "Does his gun not work?"

I blushed. "Daddy!"

He patted my back. "It's okay, you picked a lousy husband."

"He isn't lousy!"

He nodded. "Just not fruitful I see"

I shook my head. "We just don't want kids right now!"

He watched Sasuke and carried his suitcase higher. I sighed. He got in the back seat. Sasuke had a frown on his face. I reached over and touched his hand, in return he smiled.

Then from the backseat my dad says, "So Sasuke, does your soldiers not march, people don't get off the elevator, bricks don't stack up?" Sasuke slammed on break.

My dad scoffed. "And he can't drive, how do you deal with his, daughter?"

I frowned. "Dad, stop it"

Sasuke sighed. "There is nothing wrong with my soldiers, elevators or bricks!"

"If there is, you shouldn't be ashamed…not like you're any less of a man…than you already are."

Sasuke growled. "Shut up old man"

My dad held his held his heart. "Oh, don't yell my heart take it, Hinata he is trying to kill your daddy"

I sighed. "Dad what is wrong with you again?"

He stood quiet for a while. "W-well you see, my doctor says…I… I can't remember"

I looked back. "Are you lying to me dad, I swear-"

He shook his head. "Hinata, I promise…"

I looked ahead. I need a vacation already.

We got home and he stumbled down. Sasuke caught him. He brushed him off. "I am fine."

"Then go home…"

They stared at each other. I came through pulling one of his suitcases. "Hurry you too"

I took him into the extra room. He sat on the bed breathing pretty hard. "Dad, are you okay?" He nodded holding his heart. I walked up to him.

He was shaking. "Daddy, what is your doctors number?"

He pushed me away. "Just let me sleep…" I stood.

I kissed his forehead. He laid down.

I walked in our room. Sasuke was bent over taking off his shoes. I bounced on his back. He was still frowning. "Sasuke, don't worry… He doesn't mean any of that!" He stayed quiet.

"Yes, he did" I wrapped my arms around him. He sighed. "So what is the lie now?"

I got off him and looked at the clock

3:45pm

"I think he may actually be sick."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hinata…seriously are you falling for this again?"

I stood and let down my hair. "Any other time, I would agree with you but Sasuke, he looked at me like he didn't know me"

He shrugged. "I'll believe it when I see it"

I sighed.

Sasuke and my father never got along. My father didn't trust him and Sasuke just accepted it.

I took my shoes off and laid in bed. "Could you wake me up at 7 please?" He nodded and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke…

Daddy…

.

.

.

I felt like I was being kissed and tickled. I smiled and woke up Sasuke was over me smiling. "Wake up…"

I yawned and got up. "Has dad moved?"

He shook his head. "Sound asleep" He watched me. "I made sure he was breathing" I frowned.

He kissed my cheek. "Let's take a shower"

I smirked. "My dad…"

He nodded. "Just like old times, huh?" I giggled and got up.

We stumbled in the bathroom.

Sasuke POV

I picked her up and sat her on the counter. She smiled and I pulled off her shirt. I swallowed. She blushed. "What?" I shook my head.

"You're so beautiful…I just stare sometimes" She laughed and pulled me closer and pulling off my shirt. I smirk and eased off her pants. She wrapped her legs around me. I let my hands crawl up her legs.

_Thump._

We paused. A long moan went through the house. Hinata and I shared thoughts and ran out. I got in the room first. He was lying on the floor. Hinata ran to him, she found a robe to throw on. I watched him.

"I'm calling 911"

Hiashi grunted and got up. "I'm fine!"

Was this man crazy?

"Daddy what is going on with you" He shook his head. "I'm fine Hikari!"

I watched Hinata. She was crying. I frowned.

"Hinata…I meant Hinata…I just fell"

I helped him up. She shook her head. "Over what, Daddy? There is nothing on the floor!"

He shook his head. "I'm hungry"

"What the fuck do you mean?!" She screamed.

"I'm mean I am in need of food" He waved her off. She stood and walked out.

I watched the old man. "You came here for help, so take it when she is offering it to you!"

He just shook his head.

I walked out the room to find my wife. She was in the bathroom crying on the floor. I walked over and sat, she cried in my arms. I brushed her hair back.

She looked at me; those big lavender eyes were flooded. "He forgot my name…"

"He is older Hinata, it happens…"

She shook her head. "Hikari is my dead mother's name… He never speaks about her. Ever!"

I held her; it's all I could do for her.

He was sick.

**Author Note: Oh No! What shall happen? Review and Favorite? Ohkaay bye! Love you my lovelies, muah!**


	2. Anger

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Read, Review and Favorite :)**

Here Comes Daddy!

Chapter 2 – Anger

Hinata POV

Sasuke had to go to work and I took a week off to watch my dad. I lend over the kitchen island eating cereal. He was in the living room watching TV. I swallowed and dipped my spoon back into the bowl. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hinata, come here…"

I watched him. I stood and brought my bowl over to the couch. He smiled. "You're so pretty Hinata, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay…" I was so angry.

Why was he acting like I was six years old.

"Those girls at school are jealous because you're pretty and the heiress" He nodded knowingly and patted my head.

"Dad, I'm 25 years old…"

He looked at me and blinked. "I know that Hinata"

He gave me the remote and got up. "Daddy…?"

He didn't respond.

"Dad, where are you going?!" I tried to keep my voice low.

He waved me off and walked into the backroom.

"Mine your business Hinata"

I growled.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I was on my lunch break. Naruto and Shikamaru sat down. "How's it going with Hinata?" Shikamaru muttered pulling out a cigarette.

I nodded. "We are prefect, it's her dad"

Naruto snickered. "That old man hates you! What happened?"

I sighed. "Thing is, the old man is sick and won't- refuses to tell us what's wrong?"

Naruto blew on his ramen. "Maybe he is faking? You know he has a habit of trying to ruin things between you and Hinata" He chuckled. "Is he still trying to set her up with that doctor, uh… Gaara"

I nodded. I couldn't stand the air Gaara breathe. "He says yeah, he may be running his FAMILY business but that could fail at anytime…Gaara is a doctor, who couldn't need a doctor?"

Shikamaru laughed. "You're the CEO of the Uchiha Corp. and your brother is the head. The Uchiha's own half of the hospital anyway, you will never be out of a job."

"I think it's just because Gaara has a huge house and y'all living in a normal sized house"

I grabbed my soda. "I wanted to move us to luxury but Hinata almost bit my head off…"

Naruto grumbled. "With Sakura and the kids, I enjoy working and in a few year I'm going to take Tsundae's job"

Shikamaru laughed. "You're the mail-man"

Naruto stood. "HEY! I am the SUPERVISOR of the Mail-room, sir! Get your shit right bro!"

I laughed with them. "No, but seriously, it's pissing Hinata off that she can't help people"

Kiba came and sat. "She is a nurse; it's her job to help people." I nodded.

"I think I going to dip around and found out his doctor name"

Shikamaru blew out smoke and smirked. "I bet it's Gaara"

I looked at him. "You think so?"

They all nodded. "Hey, Shikamaru tell Itachi, family issues have rose and I will call him when I get the chance." He nodded.

Naruto took my sandwich. "Dude, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Gaara" I grabbed my suit jacket.

"Like he is really going to talk to you, you stole his girlfriend" Kiba snickered.

"I didn't steal her, she didn't want-" I paused. "I don't need to explain myself" I walked out.

.

.

.

I got on my phone. "Hello Ino, I need the phone number for Gaara…"

"**You mean Hinata's ex Gaara?"**

I sighed. I knew hiring Ino was going to be trouble. She loved to talk.

"Yes Ino"

She giggled. **"Okay, Sasuke"**

"It's Mr. Uchiha, be professional Ino!"

"**Whatever Sasuke, it's 555-786-9023"**

I growled. "Good bye Ino"

"**Bye Sasuke, Tell Hinata I said Hey Girl!"**

I rode up to the hospital. I walked in.

To my luck he was saying there reading a paper, I guess about another patient. He looked at me with those eyes. Sea foam, who really have sea foam green eyes? Hinata used to love those eyes. I shook my head.

He smirked. "Sasuke Uchiha, how are you? Need a check-up? Prostate maybe?"

I ignored him. "Is Hiashi Hyuuga one of your patients?"

He cocked his head. "Why is that any concern of yours?"

I bit my inner cheek. "It's Hinata's concern; she wants to know what's wrong with her father."

He ran a hand through his red hair. "Why didn't she come to see me?"

I stuffed my hands in my pocket. The woman at the counter winked at me and the passing nurses giggled.

"That is none of your concern."

He nodded. "I see and any information of my patients is confidential" He turned. I grabbed his shoulder.

"I have never asked anything of you Gaara…"

He shrugged my hand off. "Don't start now Uchiha"

"Hinata needs to know about the well-being of her father, I am not asking for you to lick my ass, all I am asking is for is just to know, don't let Hinata suffer because your own satisfaction"

He looked back at me. "She would be the first person I would tell, but Hiashi has forbade me to say anything to you or her…I can't be of any service to you"

I growled. "We both know how it feels to lose a parent, Gaara. I can't watch her go through that...again" He looked at me. "If you have a soul, then you will call me…" I gave him my business card and walked out.

I sat in my car and gripped the wheel until my knuckles were white.

I drove home.

Hinata was cooking. I smirked and walked in behind her. "Hello beautiful"

She jumped and turned. "Don't do that Sasuke!" She giggled. I smiled.

"How's the old man?"

She shrugged. "He has been acting normal"

I kissed her neck.

"Seriously, what's the point of kissing her?" I turned and Hiashi was standing there. I almost smirked. He nodded. "Not like you're going to get anywhere with it…"

"Hiashi…"

"I thought all Uchiha had something going for them, but you son, are just here…"

Hinata smiled. "Daddy stop it"

I didn't care that he was insulting me; it meant he was being himself.

"Don't tell me to stop Hinata…"

"I am the CEO of my family's business"

"What does that stand for? Can't Ensure Offspring?"

I paused and laughed. "That was a good one, old man" He stared at me. "I could give your daughter as many children as she wants…"

"So why don't you?"

I smirked. "It more fun to practice"

He growled. Hinata sighed and kept cooking.

He frowned. "I don't want to hear about your sexual life with my daughter!"

"Need why keep nagging about children?"

He threw his hands in the air. "Who knows how long I will be living!?"

"Don't say that, our daughter is going to need you to cock-block when I'm not around...you have to keep that traditional"

Hiashi smirked.

Hinata rubbed my shoulders. "Who said we were having a daughter?"

I kissed her cheek. "I had a dream…"

She shrugged.

That's when my heart stopped. "Do you mean something more than that Hinata?"

She sat a bowl of soup down in front of Hiashi, who was watching her like a hawk.

"What do you mean?"

Hiashi stood. "Are you…pregnant?"

She shrugged.

I paused. "How don't you know?"

She just shrugged.

Hiashi sat. "I get it...is he the father?" he pointed at me.

She smiled. "If I was pregnant Daddy, he would be the only father"

He frowned. "You're getting fat, Hinata"

She gasped. "I am not Dad!"

I rolled my eyes and fixed myself some soup and sat at the island. I could be a father or not I could not… Hinata was always one for surprises. I sighed. It would slip up.

Hiashi stared at his fork. "Old man, what are you waiting for?"

He looked at me. "And who are you?"

Hinata frowned.

"You're son-in-law…"

He looked at Hinata. "You married him?"

I saw her eyes water. He blinked.

"Why are you staring at me Sasuke, eat your food" He picked up his fork. "I can't eat with that!" He chuckled to himself and picked up a spoon.

Hinata watched him. He smiled at her. "This is really good Hinata" He nodded and kept eating.

I watched her. She bit her lip. I grabbed her hand.

Hiashi frowned at us. "Still trying… your persistent boy"

I smirked. "Yeah, yeah I am"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

After dinner, Sasuke washed dishes. My dad sat there watching him. Secretly I know my dad loved Sasuke, but he likes giving him a hard time.

That moment at dinner when he forgot Sasuke and that we were married…

I shook my head.

Sasuke wiped off his hands and started talking to my dad. His cell phone started to ring. I ran to get it.

"Hello, you've reached Sasuke Uchiha's mobile, How may I help you?" I smiled. Sasuke watched me and smirked.

"**Yeah, can I speak to him, it's Gaara"**

"Gaara?" I looked at Sasuke. He stood and grabbed the phone.

"Have you decided to tell me?"

He sat on the couch. I put my ear to the phone.

"**I guess so…"**

"What is it?"

_Thump._

Hiashi was on the floor. I ran over.

"Hiashi just fell; I'll have to call you later!"

**"But wai-"**

Sasuke walked over and pulled me away. "We are taking him to the hospital."

I nodded and started packing. Sasuke grabbed him and carried him to the car.

I got in the back with him. "Daddy…"

He kept mumbling.

**Author Note: You like it? Love it? Tell me! Tell meeeee! Anywho look out for the next chapter of Here Comes Daddy!**


	3. Bargaining

**Author Note: Enjoy!**

Here Comes Daddy

Chapter 3 – Bargaining

Recap: Hinata POV

"We are taking him to the hospital."

I nodded and started packing. Sasuke grabbed him and carried him to the car.

I got in the back with him. "Daddy…"

He kept mumbling.

.

.

.

Sasuke was driving.

"I'm fine boy! Take me home!" I grabbed his shoulders. "You are not fine!"

He pouted. "Well I'm not going in!"

I growled. We soon pulled up to the hospital.

Sasuke had to actually carry him out. I walked to the counter.

Sakura came into the hall. "I got your message"

I nodded to her. "I want you to take care of my dad"

Sasuke POV

Hinata did this all the time.

She was in her element. She was ordering nurses around. Gaara ran into the lobby. "Hinata, why are you ordering my nurses around?"

She frowned. "Because you're apparently not… I want to know what is wrong if my dad." Gaara sighed and told us to come with him.

We came to a hallway where he placed Hiashi. Gaara paced. Hinata grabbed his shoulder. "Tell me right now…"

Never had I been more scared of my wife than now.

Gaara coughed. "Your father is…ill" He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean…"

She was getting more and more pissed. "I will let him tell you" He guided us in. I stood there. Hiashi was smiling watching cartoons.

"Daddy, tell me what's wrong with you?"

He looked at her.

"Now, Now Hinata isn't it pass your bedtime, your mother will be disappointed!"

She smiled and sat next to him. "Daddy, tell me what's wrong" He shook his head.

"Daddy is fine Hinata, now go to sleep…" He started humming a lullaby.

He looked at me. "Sasuke… my look how much you have grown! Your parents will be so proud of you!"

"Hiashi my parents are dead."

He frowned. "When?"

"A while ago…"

He nodded. "Well see I am just fine! Tell them to let me go home!" He looked at Gaara. "Gaara-san, my retarded son-in-law brought me here"

I scoffed.

Gaara shook his head. "I agree but It's time to tell them Hiashi"

"I told you NO!"

Gaara frowned. "If you don't I will…"

He shook his head and looked at Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

He grabbed my hand. "Hinata…I love you so very much you know that right?"

I nodded my head. My eyes were stinging.

He smiled. His face was pale, his hair was so thin…but he still smiled.

"Please tell me Daddy"

He pulled me into his chest. His heartbeat was so light.

"Hikari…I don't want you to worry okay…I'll take care of Hinata… just relax"

I cried harder in his chest.

"Don't cry…"

I pulled back. "I'm Hinata dad…"

He blinked and stared down in his hand.

"I'm not going to be around much longer, Hinata"

I covered my mouth.

He shook his head. "Some of everything is wrong with me"

I tried being strong. "What's wrong?"

He looked at Gaara.

He watched me. Gaara coughed. "He has brain cancer, Alzheimer's and Dementia. We fought the Brain Cancer and believed it was gone but it came back with such force, and it has spread to other main organs. He is lucky to still be up and moving like he is and with the Alzheimer's and Dementia… we can only do so much for it."

The words that came out of his mouth were like bullets.

"Dad…why didn't you tell me"

He laughed. "I forgot!"

I frowned and looked up at Gaara. "How much time does he have?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't have a clue, he should be gone months ago…something has been pushing him through."

I nodded. "I want to spend as much time with him as I can then" He nodded. I turned back. Sasuke was staring at the floor.

I walked over to him. "Help me honey" He blinked and nodded.

.

.

.

We got back to the house. Dad walked through the door like he was our age. "So hey…" He turned and looked at us. "Why so glum? Who died?" He chuckled. "Not me!" He walked to the table.

In his head he was running.

I looked at Sasuke. "I'm going to pick up some stuff…" He looked at me. "No…I'll go"

I shook my head. "I need to get out for a minute" I kissed his cheek and left.

Sasuke POV

Hiashi sat at the table. I joined him.

He looked at the door. "Hinata left?" I nodded. "Good…I need to talk to you"

I sighed. "About how bad of a husband I am?"

"No, we will get there though… I want to tell you something"

I nodded.

He nodded. "Well…I am not going to be around for much longer" He paused.

I waited for him.

"Sasuke, I know about everything you do and everything you have but that isn't my concern. It's Hinata's happiness." He paused again. "She loves you more than I can possibly understand and that makes me happy…but don't get wrapped up on the material things you can give her."

"She hates that."

He nodded. "Just like her mother… soft but strong, sweet but scary as Hell, love you so unconditionally you don't know what to do with it all" I nodded. He smiled. "I like you son" I froze.

He touched my hand.

"Your parents will be very proud of you, I am too" He was sick.

He hit the table. "And dammit what does a man have to do to get grandchildren!"

"I want kids…"

"Have while you're young and fruitful!"

I smirked and nodded. "But when Hinata comes back through that door, I will warn you, I am going to trash you" I laughed.

"But why did you try to separate us so many times?"

He chuckled. "I can't just let anyone get with my daughter" I nodded.

"I wonder what my children will think of me."

Hiashi chuckled. "You'll be their first Hero… they will love you, boy" I extended my hand. "Good to have this talk with you old man"

Hinata walked in the door.

Hiashi frowned. "You're a disgrace, I don't want to touch your hand I might catch something!"

Hinata frowned. "Daddy!"

I just smirked.

.

.

.

-7 months later

I woke up and saw Hinata. She waddled in the room.

Turns out she was pregnant!

She was big ball of crazy but a beautiful one.

She tapped back to the bed and eased back down.

"I'm starting to think my dad was just bull shitting with us"

I smiled and rubbed her belly. "Just a couple of days left, buddies"

She groaned. "I'm tired of being pregnant." I smiled.

"You just have a like a week to go… then we can hold our sons"

She giggled. "Oh I forgot to tell you… we're having a girl and a boy, not two boys"

I sighed. "A daughter…exactly what we need"

She smiled.

Hiashi walked into the room. "How are my grand babies?"

I rubbed my eyes.

"They are healthy" He rubbed her stomach.

He smirked. "Well I guess your daddy isn't useless after all"

Hinata frowned. "Stop it, I don't want them to hear that!"

I smirked even though she just cursed a second ago.

Hinata was talking with her father.

Her hair had grown increasingly fast. Her skin was radiant and her stomach was huge. She smiled happily. I rolled over to my vibrating phone.

"What Itachi?"

"Open the front door."

"That's rude…"

I got up and walked to the front door. My brother stood there with a business case that he only kept food and magazines in. We didn't do anything at work.

He hugged me. "No, get off of me!" He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Where is my sister-in-law?"

We walked in the back room. Hiashi held his heart. "It's two of them!" Itachi laughed.

"Hello, Old man"

Hiashi smirked and nodded.

Hinata smiled. "Itachi, wait let me get up!"

He walked over to her. She struggled to get up. He touched her stomach. "Why, Sasuke when you knock a girl up you mean it, huh?" Hinata laughed.

"What is it?"

"They are twins, a boy and girl"

Itachi looked back at me. "One at a time little brother!"

Hinata giggled. "It's fine, give me a hug!"

He awkwardly tried to hug her. She smiled. "All we need now is Hanabi and Naruto's whole clan!"

My dad frowned. "Don't speak of her she mi-"

Hanabi walked in the door and smiled. "Hello daddy!"

He grumbled and turned away. "I ai'nt your daddy! You ain't no daughter of mine!"

"My mother begs to differ!"

"Well your mother is a slut!"

"Yeah, and you aren't so great!"

I snickered.

Hanabi was tall and lankly. Her hair brown hair reached to the small of her back, she and Hiashi had the same one we have.

She looked at Hinata. "Damn sis, you're gonna pop any day soon huh?" She turned to me. "Good job!"

We all made our ways to the living room. The doorbell rang.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Sasuke grumbled. "Who is it now?"

He walked to the door, and coming in with balloons, cake and gifts Ino, Naruto and Sakura their kids, Shikamaru and Kiba. Neji and Tenten came in with food. I covered my mouth. "Surprise!"

I shook my head. "What is this?" Ino giggled.

"Since we couldn't get your fat ass out the house, we had to bring your Baby shower to you" I smiled.

"A bit late…"

Sasuke shook his head. "Be happy"

I giggled. "I am!" I gasped and hit Sasuke's arm. "You knew!" He mumbled. "Yes, I put it together!"

Everyone was talking and having fun. I opened the gifts.

Kiba sat a small box in my lap. I looked at him and opened.

It was a dog collar.

"A dog collar?"

He nodded. "We have a dog at home that is 9-months too, so she delivers; you can any pick of the bunch!"

I smiled. "I love puppies!"

I rubbed Sasuke leg. He hates dogs.

After the party was over, Hanabi and Itachi stayed over. I giggled as Sasuke fed me cake. Hanabi was arguing with my dad.

I kissed Sasuke. I stood. "I have to pe-"

After I got finish I stood up but I felt something run down my leg.

Suddenly pain hit me. I promptly screamed

Sasuke ran in the bathroom. "Hinata…"

I smiled weakly. "My water broke!" He looked at me.

"No, that's not supposed to happened!"

I hissed. "Well it's fucking happening…"

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I ran in the living room. "Itachi get the keys and start the car. Hanabi call Sakura to the hospital. Hiashi…get in the car" They looked at me like I was nuts. "The babies are coming!" They got up and ran, well Hiashi walked quickly.

Hinata had the bags in the room. I took a deep breath and took her to the car.

I was panicking. "Times?"

"Eight minutes apart!" Hanabi yelled. Hinata screamed. I got to the hospital. They had everything set up. They rolled her into the delivery room. She panted. "Where's daddy? I want my daddy!"

Hiashi came in the room. I patted his back.

.

.

.

After hours of waiting. Gaara came into the room. I smirked. "This is the closest you're getting inside my wife" He chuckled. "I see, Uchiha" Hinata grabbed my wrist.

She was panting and sweating. "This is NO TIME TO DO THIS!"

"Push Hinata!"

She was basically breaking my arm.

Gaara finally pulled one out. "It's the boy"

My heart just swelled as I got to hold him. Hiashi smiled. "I'm your granddaddy" I smiled. They took him away to clean him.

"It's the girl" This time Hinata got to hold her. She was crying. I kissed her forehead. "You did it, honey"

They brought them in.

Hiashi watched us.

I held the girl. "What's their names?"

Hinata giggled and kissed the boy. "Daisuke Hiashi Uchiha"

He smiled. "I'm honored, what about you hot-shot?"

I watched her. She grabbed my hand and smiled. "Hikari Mikoto Uchiha"

I looked up. Hiashi and Hinata nodded. He walked over to me. "Can I hold her?" I nodded and gave her to him. I went over to Daisuke.

Hinata smiled. "Odd, he looks more like me and she looks just like you"

I sighed.

I looked over at Hiashi. I let the others in. I took out my camera and took a lot of pictures. He was so happy.

That's when it hit me.

He was waiting for them to be born.

I looked at Hinata and she knew it too.

But we smiled anyway… it was a time to laugh and one to cry...

**Author Notes: If you hadn't noticed this is following the 5-Steps of Acceptance…next is Depression…so yeah… Until next time!**


	4. Depression

Here Comes Daddy

Chapter 4 – Depression

Hinata POV

Taking care of the twins and my dad was a huge handful so Itachi and Hanabi decided to stay for a couple of weeks.

But I was worried about Sasuke…

He looked worse than I did.

He came out the bathroom, yawning… his eyes looked dull and circled with dark bags; his hair was lacking that shine.

I smiled and extended my arms. He crawled on the bed. He smiled. "I love you" He kissed my forehead. I nodded. "You look horrible."

He sat down. "Oh, I love you too Sasuke!"

I laughed. "I love you too Sasuke but you look horrible."

"Your boobs are huge"

I pushed him, of course he didn't budge.

Dad walked in, he looked horrible too… not because of the kids…

"They laugh so much"

I shrugged. "Better than crying"

Hikari was a curious soul, she would roll and went right to people; she would giggle a lot. She already had a head full of black hair and matching black eyes.

But Daisuke he was more reserved, he loved to be held by me and Sasuke…but would scream to the top of his lungs if anyone else tried to. He had a habit of just staring…just watched like he was plotting something, which he normally was. That boy got into everything

Daisuke had black hair with a tint of navy, his eyes were grayer.

But I loved my babies.

I patted Sasuke lap. "I think you should go back to work."

He watched me. "I don't want to miss anything"

"You need to breathe fresh air"

"Well I think you need to breathe fresh air"

I smirked and got up to check up on the twins, they weren't in their rooms. I walked into the living room. Itachi was on the floor and had Hikari sleeping on his chest. Hanabi was on the couch had Daisuke in her arms.

They were both asleep…

Itachi and Hanabi…

I started to cook breakfast and Daisuke started to cry. I walked over and took him in my arms. He giggled and clung to me. I put him in his high stair.

His eyes got watery.

"You're going to be a big boy now right?"

He giggled and I took that was a yes.

When he watched me I thought of Sasuke.

As the food smell started to fill our full house,

I heard Hikari moan. Itachi leaned up. "Why, good morning my beautiful niece" She giggled and pulled his nose. He got up and put in next to her brother.

Sasuke and Dad walked in and Hanabi got up.

"Who's cooking?"

Dad groaned. "Why are you still here demon?"

She scoffed. "Because Hinata is my sister!"

"She isn't your sister! I ain't your daddy, be gone now!"

I smiled. A while after my mother died, my dad tried dating again, of course he got this woman pregnant but didn't believe it. Hanabi looks like he spit her out. They have almost the same features but he refuses to believe that she is his daughter.

Hanabi put her hand up. "Anyway Hinata…!"

Sasuke shook his head and started feeding the kids.

Hikari looked the other way. "Come on, Kari for daddy" She pouted. He turned to feed Dai then she tried reaching out for him. "You have to wait now" She sniffled. "Don't cry!"

She pouted again. He sighed.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Daisuke watched me as I feed him as if saying. "No tricks old man"

Hikari reached for me. I turned to feed her. She pouted. I tickled her chin, she giggled and I put the food in her mouth. She looked flabbergasted like she wanted to say: "You tricked me, dad!"

Hiashi sat at the table. He coughed which sound pretty bad.

It had been five months since the twins were born and he had been to almost five Chemotherapy sessions, his hair was dangerously thin.

It was almost like we were raising three kids.

Hinata knew it and it seemed like she was prepared for it any day; some nights she would cry and others she would spend checking up him.

I knew what it was like to lost parents.

Watched Hikari play with her brother, I smiled.

We all sat at the table to eat. Hinata had Daisuke in her lap. Hikari was reaching for my food. I laughed. Hiashi finished his food and started walking to his room.

_Thump._

The twins instantly started crying. Hinata ran in the hallway. "Call 911!"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Daddy!" I ran to him. He smiled. "What's wrong?" I sniffled.

"They were picking on me at school and were t-t-talking about my mama!" He picked me up and hugged me. "Don't listen to what those mean kids at school say, they are just jealous of you…" I hugged him and cried in arms.

"Why can't mama be like the other momma's?"

He put me down. "Don't say that."

I gasped. He turned from me. "Daddy I'm sorry…"

"Momma is very sick and she doesn't need any of that from you"

My heart was thumping. Tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry daddy"

"Go say sorry to your momma" I nodded and ran in the back room.

She was laying down. "Momma are you awake?" She looked at me. "Come here, my baby" I smiled and ran to her side. She winced a bit as I crawled on the bed with her. "What's wrong, baby?"

I cried and hugged her. "The kids at school were being mean to me…" She wiped my tears away. "Don't cry…listen to me, you're perfect never forget that" I nodded. "You're prefect too Momma, I'm sorry"

She coughed. Her Beep-Beep machine was beeping very slow. She reached over and gave me a necklace. "I want you to be strong and help your daddy, okay"

I nodded. "But momma you're gonna be fine! We can go to the park and eat ice cream with Sasu-chan's momma!"

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you Hinata…" I smiled. "I love you too Mama!"

Her Beep-Beep machine made this weird sound and the house nurses came running in. "Stop it! She's just sleeping!" My father came in and grabbed me. "No! Daddy…She's fine!" My necklace fell. "Mama!" I screamed.

She didn't look over.

She didn't smile at me.

Her chest didn't move.

It never did.

.

.

.

I cried by his side. Sasuke wanted to leave us together. "Hinata…stop all that crying" He coughed.

I looked at him. My heart was being pulled at. "Please don't leave me…please"

He smiled. "Everyone has their time"

"It's not yours!"

He patted my head. "I have been suffering so much…"

I shook my head. "No dad... stop talking like that please!"

I looked over his heart beat was weak.

"I want you to be the best mother and wife you can…" He nodded. "Those are some pretty kids, you got… I got to see them… haha"

I rubbed his hand. "Daddy, you're going to be fine…"

"See, there Hikari you worry too much… She is going to be great!" He looked at me and smiled. "Look at her Hikari…she is so much like you" He nodded. "Yeah…she is going to love you and I'm going to be her first hero!"

I hugged him. "Oh dear, Hinata…" He rubbed my back. "You're prefect, don't let anyone tell you otherwise…those stupid kids"

I cried more.

"But you have Sasuke, and your friends and your babies…I love you so much Hinata" I looked at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you…daddy"

But his body went limp.

He flat-lined. The noise was so loud… nurses came in. I shook my head as they were about to try and bring him back.

"No…let him sleep…"

They paused.

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you so much Daddy…"

.

.

.

"_My father, he was a tough man to get along with at times…_

I stood there as they lowered his casket into the ground. Tears flooded my eyes. Sasuke held me in his arms.

_But he was always there for me… through my down falls and achievements… he was always there to protect me…_

Hanabi cried so hard.

_He was a reason for everything he did… he knew this day was coming… he made sure to spend time with everyone…_

Neji stood there. He suffered on the inside.

… _He shared stories with us… he shared memories… we couldn't tell whether they were true or not… but that wasn't the point… he gave us hope…_

I covered my mouth.

_The love he had for us is indescribable but the love he had for my mother was unconditional… he stayed with her until the end… he lived with without her until his end…_

It hurts so bad…

_But now he can join mother and they can love with each other forever, so yes I mourn but I know that he is happy… sharing the heavens with my mother…_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke and I came home and the baby-sitter left. We went into the back room.

It was quiet.

The kids were quiet.

It was peaceful…

.

.

**Author Note: I cried a little trying to write this… Aah… so the next chapter is the next one. Huge time skip!**


	5. Acceptance

**Author Note: Sorry It's sooooo short but I didn't know to do but enjoy!**

Here Comes Daddy

Chapter 5 – Acceptance

Time Skip – 16 Years Later

"Shut up Daisuke!"

"Don't tell me what to do you horse!"

"I'm so telling Dad!"

They opened the door. Sasuke was standing in the mirror. "I have gray hair…"

Hikari walked to her dad. "Daddy, Daisuke called me a horse"

"Are you a horse?"

"No."

"Well then…"

Hinata walked through the door. "Why are you two fighting early in the morning?"

Daisuke sat on their bed.

Hinata POV

I smiled at my kids. They grew up so fast. Hikari had the attitude just like me and looked just like him. Her hair brushed the small of her back she was curvy which made Sasuke a bit angry about. Then there's Daisuke, he looked like me but acted like Sasuke when he was 16, aloof and carefree.

His hair fell in his face and his eye got gradually lighter as he grew up, they are the same almost white tint of my fathers. He yawned. "Tell him why I called you a horse?"

She growled.

Sasuke smirked. "The gray is a nice touch though?" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Dad, Hikari is dating Uncle Naruto's kid Aoi!"

Sasuke paused. "You mean that trouble-making Aoi?"

He nodded.

"I forbid it."

"You can't because Mom said it was fine"

He looked at me. "You are letting her date!?"

I nodded. "We were dating at 16"

"We were also doing other stuff that she doesn't need to be doing at 16!"

I smiled. "Doing what, daddy?"

We looked at the door, our seven year old daughter Katana walked in the room. She climbed on Daisuke lap. "Yeah, Dad…what were you doing at 16?"

He frowned. "I…" He looked at me.

"You did this…"

She smiled. "What did you do daddy?"

He picked her up. "Getting in trouble with your grandpa!"

He tickled her.

Daisuke smirked.

"But Dad that isn't fair! If Daisuke wanted a girlfriend could have one!"

He stood. "But I don't want one…"

I smiled and walked out the room. I picked up a photo album when I had the twins. I smiled. It's like I could hear him.

"You're actually letting her date that loser? She deserves much more than that maybe like a doctor or someone out of Naruto's bloodline"

I smiled.

"Are you listening to me?"

I looked over. Sasuke was standing there. I laughed. "You sound like my dad…"

He chuckled.

"He said I would one day"

I smiled. "He didn't lie…"

He grabbed me. "I love you…"

"Ah, that gray hair suits you."

He smirked and stood. "You think so too? Makes me look dashing and mysterious but experienced"

I pulled him down.

"It makes you look like a father, who loves his children"

He kissed me ever so softly.

"And his wife…"

I smiled. "I didn't have to say it, I knew it"

"Eww!" We looked at the door. Naruto's clan walked in.

They had a total of five kids.

Two seventeen year old twin boys, Aoi and Minato…

An eleven year old girl named Kushina, an eight year old boy named Kakashi and a baby boy named Jiraiya.

Sasuke stood. "Which one is Aoi?"

The only way you could tell them apart were the eyes. Aoi and Minato were the spitting image of Naruto but Minato had green eyes.

Hikari ran into the living room. "Daddy stop it!"

Daisuke walked out and Kushina sighed.

Katana ran out and ran behind me.

Naruto and Sasuke started fighting. "She's not dating your idiot son!"

"My son isn't an idiot!"

Daisuke and Minato talked and Kushina watched them.

Katana was running away from Kakashi.

I sighed and Sakura giggled.

"Your dad would have been really proud"

I sighed. "My father would have loved this."

Sasuke looked at me. "Tell him Hinata"

I smiled and looked up.

_I love you Daddy_

.

.

.

The End.

**Author Note: I didn't really have a plan for this chapter soooo yeah, that's all folks! Love you all! Review my lovelies!**


End file.
